


the sweet, sudden moments

by my_minha



Series: the small, insignificant moments [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i dont know what im doing with this series lol, reference to star road ep 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: Jihoon wanted to be alone but Woojin had business to deal with him.





	the sweet, sudden moments

**Author's Note:**

> like the tags say i dont know what im doing but enjoy???
> 
> read the prequel "the small, insignificant moments" first before this otherwise you might be confused lol also watch star road ep 22 in vlive because that's how this new fic was inspired ;D 
> 
> unedited so excuse my errors ^^

Jihoon ignored the knock on the door for the third time as he focused solely on the game device in his hands. He’d already told Jisung hyung that he didn’t want to go out eating with some of the members and lied about an upset stomach so he could lie in bed and play.

He was in a bad mood for some reason ever since they finished watching the recent Star Road episode. He just couldn’t stop replaying in his head Woojin asking Jinyoung to come over for a kiss. He was there when it happened and only now did he find out about it. Maybe he’d been too busy eating to notice.

Still. Recalling it made the corners of Jihoon’s lips pull down in a pout and he was getting frustrated at himself for it. So what if Woojin wanted to kiss another member? He’d seen him attempt it many times before, though not actually putting lips to skin. The one time he knew Woojin actually kissed someone was when they were—

Jihoon’s face heated up in red, not allowing that train of thought to continue. It was better to just distract himself with his games until this weird feeling inside him disappeared.

But the person knocking on his door would not budge.

“Can you get your ass out of bed and unlock the door, Jihoon? This is my room too.” Woojin finally yelled through the wood. Jihoon grimaced, realizing Woojin had a point. He reluctantly detached himself from his blanket and climbed down the bunk to unlock the door.

The moment it opened, Woojin came in scowling and Jihoon immediately looked away, pretending he hadn’t just locked his roommate out of his own room. He sat in front of the computer desk and held his Nintendo Switch in front of him, making it clear that he did not want to be disturbed.

Of course, when had Woojin ever followed his signals?

“Yah, what’s with you?” Woojin came over and leaned against the desk, arms crossed. He was still in his casual attire, Jihoon noticed— a white t-shirt tucked into ripped jeans that made him look ten times cooler and Jihoon darted his eyes back to his game.

“Nothing,” He mumbled out, fingers pressing furiously to kill the enemy that popped up in front of his avatar.

He heard a snort, “It’s not nothing when you’re locking me out of my own room and not eating dinner.”

“I told Jisung hyung I wasn’t feeling well.” Jihoon replied, keeping with the lie. He felt a bit guilty doing so but Jihoon would rather tell a white lie than say what was actually bothering him. Woojin would definitely misunderstand and Jihoon would rather not bring up something that they mutually, silently agreed not to talk about.

He just needed some time and then he’d be back to the good ol’ Jihoon, not this kind of Jihoon that was giving Woojin a headache.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds except for the sounds from his game and Jihoon thought Woojin might have walked away from him without him hearing it. But then a hand suddenly landed on the crown of his head, pushing his face up. Jihoon was about to swipe it away but Woojin quickly pushed his fringe back with the other hand, feeling for his forehead.

“Hmm, you don’t feel hot though.” Woojin tested, their faces closer now that he was leaning over Jihoon

The older man couldn’t help but stutter, “I-I meant my stomach!”

Woojin pulled back, catching Jihoon’s eyes, “You might just be hungry then. Come on, I’ll eat with you.”

_Seriously, can’t Woojin just leave me alone?!_

“I’m not hungry.” Jihoon pouted, hunching over his device.

“You’re always hungry.”

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Not now.”

“But you will be. Just eat with me.”

Jihoon sighed, starting to get irritated, “Go eat with someone else.”

“Why not you?”

“Cause I don’t want to!”

“Why not?”

“I just told you! Eat with one of the members.”

“Like who?”

“I don’t know? Daehwi? _Jinyoung_?” That came out slightly bitter than he meant to and Jihoon clamped his mouth shut.

But it was too late. Woojin already had that gleam in his eyes that said he’d caught something he wanted. “So this is about me and Jinyoung huh? Star Road?”

 _Shit._  Jihoon resisted the urge to look up as he watched on the screen his avatar dying. Ironic.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He got up from his seat and made to climb up his bed, wanting to hide under his blanket forever.

“Don’t play dumb.” Woojin caught his wrist before he could reach the ladder and yanked him back against his chest. Jihoon tried to push away but Woojin wrapped his other arm around his waist, effectively holding him in place. The hold was loose though and Jihoon knew he could easily break free if he really wanted to. But he didn’t.

“You’ve been acting weird ever since we saw the vlive. It’s something me and Jinyoung did, right?”

“No! That’s not it.” Jihoon grumbled.

But Woojin wasn’t listening. “Hmm, what did we do?”

“Can we just let it go? It’s really not important—”   

“Was it because I told Jinyoung I’d kiss him as a reward?”

Jihoon flinched, almost unnoticeable, when he mentioned kiss and he hoped the other hadn’t noticed it, but being pressed back to chest against Woojin meant he probably felt it too.

Jihoon’s face flared red when the younger male started to laugh.

“Wait, seriously?! You’re sulking because I said I was going to kiss Jinyoung?”

Woojin finally released him and Jihoon turned around to find the other male smiling at him, his snaggletooth peeking at the corner of his mouth. Jihoon thought it might be too late to save face but he wasn’t going to take this lying down.

“Don’t misunderstand, I’m _not_ sulking!” He grouched, hands propped over his hips which really wasn’t the picture of a not sulking individual. “I’m just annoyed that he... he...” Jihoon floundered for something to say that sounded believable, “he stole my answer! I told him the movies that we’ve watched together and he got it right away with your hint.”

When it came to games, Jihoon was naturally competitive so Woojin should be able to buy that.

“So…” Woojin began, a hand stroking under his chin like he was trying to piece it all together, “you wanted me to kiss you instead?”

Jihoon blinked.

“W-What?!” He exclaimed, stepping back, wary of the smirk creeping over Woojin’s face. “That’s not what I said!”

“But you implied it.”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Jinyoung stole your answer so you got mad and Jinyoung gets a kiss for winning while you don’t. Therefore, you wanted a kiss from me. Did I miss something?”

“Yes!” Jihoon exclaimed, giving Woojin a wide-eyed look to throw him off from the fact that he completely hit the mark. Woojin could be scarily perceptive at times. “That is totally wrong. I don’t want a kiss. I just wanted to get the answer right. I’m your roommate after all.”

 _A roommate you’ve kissed before_. Jihoon mentally told his brain to shut up.

Woojin rolled his eyes, “Fine. If you wanted to win so bad, then I’ll give you a question— no, three questions about me and if you get it right, you win a price and I’ll leave you alone. If you don’t, we’re eating dinner together.”

All of a sudden? Jihoon wasn’t sure why Woojin suddenly wanted to do this for him but Jihoon nonetheless agreed. If it would get Woojin to finally let him sulk in peace, then fine. Jihoon had agreed to weirder things before.   

Woojin crossed his arms and asked, “Who have I attempted to kiss many times in Wanna One?”

Jihoon gaped, “Woojin—”

“You get three tries.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Does it have to be that?”

The younger male raised a brow, “I’m the one asking the questions here. Who have I attempted to kiss the most in Wanna One?”

“I dunno...Minhyun hyung?”

“Deng.”

“Jinyoung?”

“Deng.” Woojin was starting to glare and Jihoon knew he caught on that he was purposely not saying the real answer. “If you don’t get the last one, I’m not going to stop bothering you while we eat dinner.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jihoon weighed his options if this was really worth it before sighing, “Jihoon…”

“Correct!” Woojin grinned, clapping by himself. Jihoon couldn’t help but smile at his roommate’s random enthusiasm. “Second question: Who have I actually kissed in Wanna One?”

Jihoon’s eyes widened. Eh?! Was Woojin really bringing up what happened that night? They’d never talked about it and Jihoon hadn’t been able to bring up the courage to ask. Should he try now or just answer the question?  

“Clocks ticking, Jihoon.”

“I didn’t realize there was a time limit.” Jihoon muttered, looking anywhere but at Woojin as he decided, “J-Jihoon.”

“Correct.” Woojin’s eyes seemed to soften a bit as he stared at him and Jihoon was itching to ask why but Woojin was already moving on to the next question, “And who do you think I want to kiss right now?”

Jihoon hadn’t realized it but he was actually slowly getting backed up against the wall of their room as Woojin moved forward to question him, probably so as to trap Jihoon in the last question, giving him little time to escape. Now, Jihoon could only look into Woojin’s eyes as the younger male placed a hand beside Jihoon’s head, his gaze sharp and intense.

Jihoon gulped, suddenly nervous. The atmosphere in the room had shifted, heavy with tension and Jihoon couldn’t bring himself to look away from Woojin. Feeling like he was losing all control, Jihoon tried to be bratty. He didn’t want to give in so easily.

“Well judging by the vlive, you wanted to give Jinyoung a kiss.”

“Deng,” was Woojin’s swift reply. His voice was suddenly soft. “You get one last chance.”

“I thought I had two left?”

“I shortened it to one.”

“Unfair.” Jihoon whispered, breathing almost the same air as Woojin. That was how close their faces were now.

Probably to prompt Jihoon to answer, Woojin’s other hand raised to cup Jihoon’s cheek, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb. Jihoon slightly shivered at the soft contact and he closed his eyes, realizing that Woojin only wanted one answer from him the whole time.

“...Jihoon.”

“Congrats, you got all three questions.” Woojin said, moving closer and Jihoon’s breath hitched, “Your winning prize is three kisses.”

He previously said he hadn’t wanted any kisses (obviously a lie) but now Jihoon couldn’t think of wanting anything else. When the older male felt the kiss on his forehead however, he was almost disappointed, until he felt another kiss on his nose and Jihoon held his breath, waiting for the last one. Would Woojin go for his cheek? His eyelid? The corner of his mouth? Or—

Jihoon could no longer breathe. He’d forgotten how his body parts functioned as Woojin suddenly planted a kiss on his mouth and _stayed_ there. He held onto the front of Woojin’s chest in surprise, hands clenching on his shirt as a sort of way to ground him because he felt like he was floating on the clouds.

So this was how their first time felt like. Jihoon had almost forgotten the warmth of Woojin’s lips, the heavy press of his mouth against his as he angled his head to kiss him better. It’d been a while since that night so the details were already fuzzy but Jihoon was going to try his best to commit everything to memory now.

He pulled Woojin closer, one arm sliding over broad shoulders to grasp the back of his head and tangle fingers into his hair. He tightened his grip when Woojin suddenly began to nibble on his lips, relishing the groan that fell from the younger male. He was making tiny, little sounds too, unable to hold them back when Woojin was teasing the seam of his lips with his tongue and Jihoon didn’t remember their last kiss getting this heavy but he opened for him nonetheless.

They deepened the kiss and stayed that way for awhile, pressed against each other like there was no time or reality beyond this moment. Jihoon liked it, liked how simple everything was. All his worries and problems seemed to just melt away with every drag of Woojin’s tongue on his, and Jihoon wanted more, wanted it to never end.

He played with the earring on Woojin’s ear as the younger male began to trail kisses down his chin to his neck, tilting Jihoon’s head back for more access. Jihoon pulled Woojin’s face up to press their mouths together again, addicted to his kisses and Woojin thought the same as he pulled the older closer by his waist.

They didn’t account for how long they were making out and almost missed the knock on the door as their kissing grew louder.

Jihoon pulled back with a gasp, noticing a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips before he hid his face in the crook of Woojin’s neck, just in time to hear their door opening.

“Hey, the managers are calling uh— what are you guys doing?” That was Seongwoo’s voice.

“Can’t you see, hyung? We’re hugging. You’re interrupting a bonding moment with my love Hoonie.” Woojin said. Jihoon was impressed with his quick answer but he still punched him lightly on the stomach for the nickname, his ears growing hot every time he heard it.

“Riiiight.” Seongwoo dragged on the syllable, not believing a word he said but not asking questions either. Small blessings. “Well hurry up with your bonding because the managers called for a meeting.” And then the door swung shut behind him, prompting Jihoon to lift his head.

“Thanks for letting me handle it back there.” Woojin detangled himself from Jihoon and went to the mirror on their desk, hands raised to slide into his hair and fix its disheveled state. Most likely caused by Jihoon’s fingers.

“I panicked! And you did it really well. I probably wouldn’t have been able to lie to his face after just doing...that.” Jihoon trailed off, his shyness making him unable to admit what they just did.

“Well I wasn’t lying.” Woojin said, already heading for the door.

Jihoon rushed to follow him, only patting the top of his head since the members knew he had messy hair to begin with. But what Woojin said gave him a pause. He wasn’t lying? Was the kiss really just a bonding experience for the younger male? Jihoon had thought there might have been something more going on between them now after kissing twice but maybe he was looking too much into it.

Jihoon bit his lip, feeling something uncomfortable in his chest. A total contrast to the light, sweet feeling he was experiencing earlier. He kind of wished to go back and experience the moment again, his lips still tingling and cheeks flush from the kiss, but Woojin had probably already put it to the back of his mind. Their job as Wanna One was more important and Jihoon needed to do the same.

It’s just...how did one act like nothing happened after that?

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to write 2park kissing huhu


End file.
